powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Heroes Physiology
Power to have traits and powers of mythic heroes from various mythologies. Not to be confused with Folklore Entity Physiology. Capabilities One is able to use the abilities of famous mythology heroes from everywhere and time like Achilles, Hercules, Odysseus, Jason, Beowulf, etc. Heroes by Mythology 'Norse Heroes:' Beowulf *Combat Perception *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Condition *Homo Superior Physiology *Magic Weaponry *One-Man Army *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Strength Sigurd/Sigfried * Dragon Slayer * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Magic Weaponry 'Greek Heroes:' Heracles/Hercules *Absolute Strength *Divine Combat *Enhanced Accuracy *One-Man Army *Transcendent Demigod Physiology (After death.) *Weapon Proficiency Achilles *Absolute Combat *Demigod Physiology *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Nigh Invulnerability (post-Homeric traditions) *One-Man Army *Weapon Proficiency Odysseus *Combat Perception *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Swordsmanship Diomedes * Absolute Combat * Absolute Strength (Enough to harm the god of war Ares and hold in a fight with Apollo) * Divine Slayer * Divine Sight * Divine Weaponry * Enhanced Polearm Proficiency * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Enhanced Shieldmanship * Enhanced Stealth * Fear Inducement * Fear Masking * Indomitable Rage * Tactical Analysis * Transcendent Connection * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology * Immortality (Granted by Athena) Atalanta *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Lion Physiology Perseus *Demigod Physiology *Transcendent Weaponry **Immortality/Transcendent Negation Mesopotamian Heroes: Gilgamesh * Authority * Demigod Physiology * Supernatural Beauty * Supernatural Strength 'African Heroes:' Sabano *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Invulnerability Otem *Illusion Manipulation *Magic *Morality Empowerment 'Hindu Heroes:' All: Divine Weaponry, Divine Combat, Enhanced Archery ' Parashurama *Chrono vision *Curse Inducement *Divine Weaponry *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Axemanship *Immortality *One-Man Army *Ultimate Invincibility *Weapon Proficiency Rama *Absolute Condition **Absolute Intelligence **Absolute Strength *Divine Weaponry *One-Man Army *Ultimate Invincibility *Weapon Proficiency Bhishma *Army Annihilation *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Old Prime *One-Man Army *Semi-Immortality (could live as long as he wished to live) *Weapon Proficiency Dronacharya *Army Annihilation *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Old Prime *One-Man Army *Weapon Proficiency Karna *Absolute Weapon Proficiency *All Combat Powers *Army Annihilation *Divine Weaponry *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Gold Exoskeleton/Dermal Armour (A golden armor was attached to his skin to make him invincible) *One-Man Army *Transcendent Demigod Physiology **Absolute Condition Duryodhana *Blunt Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Intelligence *Invulnerability *Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology (Human worshiped as a deity.) **Absolute Strength 'The Five Pandavas: Yudhishthira *Divine Sight (boon from Rishi) *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enlightenment *Law Intuition *Transcendent Demigod Physiology Bheema *Army Annihilation *Blunt Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Cooking *Supernatural Endurance *Transcendent Demigod Physiology Arjuna *Army Annihilation *Divine Weaponry *Enhanced Accuracy *Performance Art Intuition *Selective Invincibility *Weapon Proficiency *Transcendent Demigod Physiology Nakula and Sahadeva *Divination *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Healing Powers *Social Magnetism *Transcendent Demigod Physiology 'Arabian Heroes:' Asif ibn Barkhiya *Transcendent Metahuman Mage Physiology **Absolute Speed **Divine Empowerment (via Name of God) **Meta Teleportation **Nigh Omniscience (Metaphysics) **Philosophy-Based Powers **Science-Magic Mixture **Speedster Physiology *Undying Loyalty *Weight Negation Bilqis *Authority *Cambion Physiology **Half-Genie Physiology ***Caprine Physiology *Desire Manipulation *Land Lordship *Love Manipulation **Love Empowerment *Mesmerizing Presence *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Condition *Undying Loyalty Dhul-Qarnayn *Absolute Condition *Divine Metal Manipulation *Divinity *Hypercompetence *Meta Crafting *Nigh Omniscience (limited to languages and reasons of every event related to him) *Omni-Communication *Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations *Fictional Mimicry *Mythic Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users *Herculians (Age of Myth) *Herry (Class of Titans) *Archie (Class of Titans) *The Marvel Family (DC Comics) *Olympian (DC Comics) *Servants/Heroic Spirits (Fate series) *Hero Faction (High School DxD) Gallery 250px-Incredible Hercules Vol 1 123 Textless.jpg|Hercules is perhaps the most well known mythic hero of all time. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology